Auma
by Solenklier
Summary: A female night elf leaves home at age 11, and has been on her own ever since. While in teh woods, she encounters a horde tauren named Kurda, who is searching for someone to help save the alliance from distruction. Betrayal, secret, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! this is my very first book i posted on here!!!! :D!!! I hope you enjoy it!! If any knows how to post a second chapter, PLEASE TELL ME! i know ill figure it out eventually, but i realllly want to know soon so i can post more chapters. Also, where can i edit the, ratings and Sections this book is suppost ot be in? Any help will be apreciated! Thanks!!!

__________________________

Auma sat cross legged eating an apple in a tree in the thick forest of Auberdine. She brushed a piece of long, Star white hair from her eyes and took another bite.

Suddenly, her keen ears heard a rustle. It was very rare for anyone to enter this deep into the forest. This wasn't her territory, she was a wanderer, yet she still felt protective over anywhere she stayed.

_It was probably just an animal. _She told herself, but still kept a look out. She cautiously took another bite of the apple. Her head snapped up at the second sound of a rustle of leaves, and a twig snap. _That was no animal. _She thought, and skillfully climbed to the thicker part of the trees higher up. Hanging on to a top branch with her left hand, she hung out head down, searching the forest floor.

_'Snap!'_ A twig snapped somewhere. Whoever was making the noise, they were getting closer. Curiosity, excitement, and wariness bubbled up inside of Auma. She leaned lower, sticking her half eaten, red apple in a crook of a branch.

A lone figure slunk out of the forest.

"Horde!" Auma breathed. She slowly pulled out her twin daggers, sneaking from branch to branch, silent as a panther stalking its prey.

The Tauren then walked out from the shadows of the early morning darkness was female. She wore a thin, light leather shirt, and short pants, made for speed and stealth. Her hooves made soft thumping sounds on the ground, and she constantly looked around. Her black hair stopped at her waist, and her eyes were a yellowish brown. She carried a sword, which hung from a belt on her waist.

Auma new that Alliance and Horde were sworn enemies, and didn't disagree with that. But Night elves and Tauren were closer together that normal. Tauren were the protectors of the earth, and they kept the small relationship between alliance and horde linked. But she could not let this horde pass through alliance territory.

Auma silently jumped onto the ground, barely missing a twig that was in her landing space. The sudden jerk in movement caused her to let out a gasp of breath, before landing on the ground.

The horde had stopped moving now. She looked around, clutching the sword at her waist. Auma stood in a crouched position, peering through the bushes at her for ten minutes.

Finally, when the horde started moving again, Auma lashed out like a snake. In a heartbeat, she had her daggers placed over the Tauren's neck. The Tauren froze, the attack too quick for her to even pull out her sword.

"Drop your weapon." Auma said in a quiet, yet commanding voice. The tauren hesitated before pulling her sword out and dropping it at her hoofed feet. With her foot, Auma kicked the sword out of the Hordes reach. With a glance of her keen eyes, she reassured that the horde was not carrying any more weapons and slowly removed her daggers from the Tauren's neck and stepped back a pace. The tauren stood there, looking at her. She stared back.

The Tauren looked her own age, fourteen. Although it was very young to be fourteen and traveling in enemy territory, she couldn't comment. She had done the same. She had left home at eleven and had been on her own ever since.

"What is your name, Tauren?" She said in the common tongue of the horde. She had refrained from calling her _horde_, which was worse than calling her _tauren_.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise when the trespasser spoke in Darnassian, her hometown language.

"My name is Kurda."

"How how is it you know to speak my language, Kurda?" Auma replied in Darnassian as well.

"I have traveled far and wide, elf."

Auma shot her two daggers up and they slashed the air a fraction from Kurda's face. "You're in no position to be calling me elf, Kurda. I did you the justice of not killing you on the spot, but I can easily change my mind." She growled to the tauren.

"We are both druids, Auma. We come from the same place, yet we were born to different sides. Our love of nature, and protecting the earth runs deep in our blood, and no matter that we are mortal enemies, our blood is one, and we cannot escape that."

Auma slowly let her daggers fall. This Tauren had more wisdom that most of any creature she had ever met. She felt the same connection with the earth as she herself did, a bond so strong with her blood druids. She knew that no matter how hard she knew she should, she could not kill this horde.

With daggers in hand, and arms by her side, she stared at the horde for a long time, and she did the same. Auma's green eyes seemed to take in every detail of Kurda, seeming to reach into her mind and take her memories. Finally, Auma let her eyes stray away from Kurda and onto the surrounding area. She wanted to make sure this was not some kind of ambush. When she assured herself that she was safe, she sat down next to Kurda's weapon on the ground, and put her twin daggers away. After a brief hesitation, Kurda did the same.

"Although I will not kill you, I am going to ask you questions. You are going to answer them." She said flatly. Kurda didn't respond, but Auma ignored her. She started her interrogation.

"Where are you form, Kurda?"

"Bloodhoof Village."

"Have you lived there your whole life?"

"Yes. I was born and raised there."

"I have been to this village. The people who live there are ruled by a king and queen. It was a peaceful town, But I have been hearing rumors that it has been corrupt."

Kurda hung her head down sadly. "Yes," she said after a deep breath. "Our king and queen have been turned against our peace, their minds twisted by a sly Troll seer. Our king had commanded war on the alliance, and were allying themselves with as many people as they could find. My people know that what they are doing is wrong, and tried to stop it. But they were so blinded by the seers magic that they began imprisoning anyone who went against their plans."

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes. I left three years ago and have been on my own ever since. I have not gone back to my village, for I know the people there will be searching for me. They'd recognize me on the spot, and I'd be considered a traitor to my village."

"I too left my home when you did. My free spirited nature was too strong for the rules of my village."  
"It is often a trait with druids."

"Yes. Now, how did you learn to speak my tongue exactly?"

"I was taught some by my village. When I went off alone, I knew the basics, so I was able to pick up what any Night Elf was saying, and from there I learned the rest, and so on."

"Do you know any other languages besides mine?"

"I know quite a few, Auma, just as you."

Auma looked taken aback. "How do you know I know horde languages?" She asked Kurda.

"It is easy to see. You speak our regular tongue with such ease, you must have had practice for quite a while, although I see sometimes you mistake your pronunciations with those of our other races languages."

"It is true. I know how to speak almost every horde language perfectly. This has been my goal ever since I first left home." Auma crossed her arms. "But this does not distract me from the question I have been waiting to ask. Why are you in Darnassus?"

It took a while for Kurda to answer, but when she did, Auma's eyes grew round with shock.

"I am looking for the Grove Of The Ancients so that I can ally with the spirits there and destroy the king and queen of my homeland, so that my village can return to peace."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you crazy!?!" Auma blurted out without thinking. "Onu would crush you beneath the earth if he sees you! You can't go there! Besides, there is no way that he would help a horde."

"I'm sure that I can talk that talking tree into helping me destroy the people who want to anialate the alliance."

Auma gasped. "If Onu hears you call him that, then you'de better me made of metal!"

Kurda smirked. "I didn't know someone from the alliance would care if a horde got killed."

Auma froze. What was she doing? She just openly said that she didn't want Kurda to get hurt. But this wasn't some ordinary horde. This horde was trying to save the alliance from distruction! "Well," She stammered. "If your mission depends on saving the alliance, then ill go with you!"

Kurda looked at her strangely. "Really? Or is this just some kind of an ambush?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now."

"Point taken. Well, then I guess that's good! Two people traveling is better than one!"

"Even if their from different sides?"

"Even if their from different sides."


End file.
